Seirin Kiruko
'Kiruko Seirin ' (誠凛気る子 Seirin Kiruko'') is a student'' and a Female Basketball Player from Takahashi University and a well known leader of the Dawn of the Knights. Her father owns the high school named Seirin High School, if soon Kiruko graduated college she will soon own the school. Appearance Kiruko is a tall, slim, young woman. Her skin is pale due to the disease she had. Her hairstyle is designed by shaving the half part of her head right. Her color is normally seen as silver which is dyed purple at the tip of her hair. Her eyes has the same color as the blood, her right eye is blinded due to the incident that caused when she was 6 years old. She decided to wear a black eye patch to cover her blinded right eye. Her arms, legs, stomach, and at the back of her body are completely covered with a art designed tattoos. She had 6 piercings in her both outer ears, one ring-like piercing in her nose, and one at the left side of her bottom lip. Kiruko's outfit was mostly worn black during motorcycling: she wore black thick black jacket and had a white printed logo of her bikers' group at the back. Her hands wore a black finger less gloves revealing her black polished nails and some few tattoos. Kiruko's black jeans were also designed by her, jeans ripped at the knee part and a few chains hang on of her waist. With a matching dark brown laced up boots. Casually, during casual days: She wore a black leather jacket revealing her inner white tank top and a silver cross necklace with blue diamond’s designs hang around of her neck. Her shoes were mostly seen as black air max shoes and sometimes as a black and white converse. During summers, her first appearance in the beach: she wore a loose black tank top with a white cross printed design, a dark blue shorts and a black and white converse shoes worn comfortably. Personality Kiruko is a very strict woman with a mature and an intelligent mind responsible enough to handle things on her own. She has a very hard thick cover in the outside of her with a painful sorrow and soft inside of her. She has a Struggle in life even though her family is rich; mostly the people who were in her side has already passed away (except for her father who was mostly in duty because of their own a huge business company) that she could no longer handle the painful existence inside of her. She is very loyal when it comes to deciding and sacrificing herself for others. During the times that her mother was still in presence, Kiruko was a very joyful child and bright instincts with an average knowledge. Her likes and dislikes soon turned to be an upside down during the death of her mother. In the past years, Kiruko turned to be an upset child because of her depression and there is where her mental disease started. She became more violent and soon to increase her intelligence just like her father becoming a genius. Her feminine personality turns out to be more like a spoiled brat with dark personal features. And soon her feminine personality started to disappear in her 7th birthday. During the present times; she dislikes people who do not arrive at the exact time she had schedule for them especially when she meets up with her friends during motorcycling on roads and training days with Guadalupe. She punishes Guadalupe most of the time when he does a mistake during basketball training once he misses his shot; it was told that she wanted every student by her side to improve by just seconds which she does notice it by her skills in studying human body movements. Kiruko was in favor of eating raw meat and other meat organs. She dislikes eating too many vegetables because it reminds her of her dead mother who loves eating vegetables. Her tattoos and piercings show how much she hates living in the world with pain and endless love. Due to her looks it was believe that her gender is a lesbian, she has a small crush on Alexandra Garcia and Masako Araki. Trivia * Her motto is "Make dying worth it.". * Her favorite food is any meat that is raw. * Her hobby is motorcycling and playing tennis. * Her specialty is motorcycle stunts. * She is the Captain of the female basketball team from Takahashi University. * She has a father, a step-mother and a older step-brother. * She dislikes anything that is too cute. * The type of woman she likes is someone who looks hot. * She spends her free time by hanging around in the Country Club. * She started playing basketball because her older step-brother thought her. * The player she has her eyes on is Taiga Kagami.